Reasoness Meeting
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Our story when we were accidentally meet with each others, even we just met for a short time but.. I love you!


Arriving the day, I'm currently walking around the town with an eyeglasses, school uniform and twin tail in my hair so no one will recognize me. And, there's a disturbance and someone run bumped into me and my eyeglasses dropped and it cracked "Akh" then everyone looked at me "Hey, I know her!""She's Akari Nozomi!""Akari-chan!" crap, they recognized me so i've to run away and tried to escape "Which place i have to go for hide? Tsk!" then suddenly someone covered my mouth, took me go to a small line and then fly.. FLY?! After a few minutes, he finally took off his hand "Ah..""I think you're a boy""Uh.. Where it is?""In the top of building""Ohh I see""Yes""Thank you so much" i bowed to him "What's your name?""Yatogami Kuroh""Ohh.. Nice to meet you, Kuroh-san.. I'm""I know that's you" said him while pointed a big screen TV in building that showed my debut "Akari Nozomi, is it?""Yes.. Haha""Okay.. Crap, i lost that boy""Who's boy?""Because you.. Tsk""So, why did you help me?""It's.." suddenly, another voice come "We have to help someone that stuck in a problem""Who's that?" i laughed there because realized it was came from a recorder.

"It's Ichigen Miwa-sama's quotes""Aha.. That must be your master!""How did you know that?""I just guess it randomly""I see..""Who's Ichigen Miwa-san is completely? Can you tell it to me?""Okay.." he described all about his master and we ended up quarreling a lot "I can summarize that he's an adorable person for you""Off course.. I serve him""Umm.. Let's go to a cafe near here! Ah.." i tought for a while "But.. You've to search for someone that's important" i sighed "It's okay, I'll go with you""Is it okay? I mean.. It's your mission, right?""I rather accompany a girl than the others""T-Thank you""No problem" he took me down and we went to the cafe "Welcome, miss Akari Nozomi""Yes, thank you!" she opened the door and we went in "They know you?""Yes.. I always visit this cafe.. So, feel free haha""Okay" we took a seat near the window "You can order everything that you like nee""No.. It's okay""Please.. It's my revenge to you, Kuro-kun""Just one" he sighed "Yey!""You're such an interesting girl" i blushed then looked away "I-I'm not!""Haha" we talked while ate for a long time there.

In the afternoon, "Thank you for today, Kuro-kun""Thank you again for you, Nozomi""Hmm" i smiled a bit then wearing my eyeglasses "I'll go.. Goodbye, Kuro-kun""Where's your house?""At Akihabara town""So, you want to go to station?""Right" i nodded to him "I'll accompany you again""Eh.. I think you live here""I live here just for do my mission, i'll go back to home and later, go back to here""I see.. Let's go!" i hold his hand and run to the station. Arrived in the station, "We'll separate here""Yes.. Goodbye, Kuro-kun""Yes Nozomi.. Can i meet you again?""Later.. i don't know exactly the day, but.. I'll go back to here""I see" he surrendered at me "I'll meet you in that one day, can you make a promise?""Sure.. So, stand up.. Please""Okay" he stood up "I swear it""Also me" i smiled then opened my umbrella "See you, Kuro-kun! My train is over there""Yes" i left him without turned back. And after that, i have so many task in Akihabara that i can't go. Another reason is i heard there's so many wars at Shizume city, war between two clans that my manager banned me go there at that time.

One years later, I went back to Shizume city. Nothing changed from the last time I went there, i walked around and that promise, i still remember exactly that place! Kuro-kun, i'm here.. Do you still remember me? I laughed "He musn't remember me" suddenly "I remember" i turned back and found him "Kuro-kun..""Long time no see, Nozomi""Kuro-kun!" i run and hugged him "I-I miss you, Tsk""I know" he rubbed my hair then later, he placed his forehead into mine "It's good to see you again, Nozomi" i blushed "Don't take a very close step to me, Kuro-kun!" he smirked "What?""You're same like usual, AKARI NOZOMI""Kuro-kun!" i fastly covered his mouth with my hand but i was late, all of them looked at us with WTH face and screamed "AKARI NOZOMI?!""Run!" he took me go and run to the outside this station "Idiot!""I'm sorry.. Now, you better wrap your arms to my neck or you'll fall""E-Eh?!""Just do it""Uhh" i did what he told to me and he run fastly than before "I know you did this in purpose""Haha" and finally, we arrived in a safe place "You save me one again, Thanks""No problem""Nee.. I-I" i blushed "I love you, Tsk" i looked away "Hmm.." he blushed slightly "M-Me too..""K-Kuro-kun!" i hugged him there.

THE END -


End file.
